Love At First Fight
by xsweetestxsynx
Summary: Harry and the rest of the Order is staying with a certain blonde, trying to cope with life and defeat Voldemort, Fate isnt done messing with Harry's life, what happens when a few new people are thrown in and love is blooming everywhere.
1. Chapter 1

"I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing"

Warnings: Slight Slash if that offends you kiss my butt and press the back button!

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine I just like to use him for my wonderful fantasies. It just wouldn't be as hot without him and Draco. It belongs to the Oh so Talented J.K. Rowling. I obviously am not her if you think I am you really shouldn't be reading this or any other Harry Potter story...I also obviously don't own them If I did we would all be locked up in my room doing unnamed things. Now with all that said :) On with the story...or well ALMOST on with the story!

Hello wonderful fellow Harry Potter lovers or Draco lovers! I have a lot of love to give so I love them both : ) I have no idea what the plot to this story is so bare with me...There will be one eventually it isn't just all mindless drabble! Every title of my chapters will be the title of a song that fits in with that particular chapter if I can manage that. Just thought y'all should know that! Also, I REALLY need a beta would anyone like to apply for that wonderful spot in my heart : ) Pleasereview me and tell me if you would !

x-x-x-x-x-x

Draco knocked on Harry's door. He really didn't know why he was doing this. Fred had warned him that Harry wasn't himself and probably needed some space, which now that he thought about it was probably some big plot thought up by those evil twins to get them together, but he wasn't about to let him sit in his room alone and depressed. Draco sighed when Harry didn't come to the door; he hadn't really expected him too. Harry never was one to show his feelings or get emotional but he was beginning to worry.

Lately he would just sort of crawl back into his mind and get this far away glazed look followed by a rather foul mood. Everyone ignores it and leaves him alone, but Draco began to think that wasn't the best thing to do.

"Harry. Please let me in." Draco asked not recognizing his own voice. **_"What's happening to me!" _**Draco growled in his head, **_"I am NOT falling for Harry Potter!"_** He waited another minute, expecting Harry to open the door. He doesn't appreciate people ignoring him. He always gets what he wants, he wasn't about to let that stop now.

Draco sighed, realizing he wasn't going to get a response and rapped his knuckles on the door warningly, "Harry Potter open this door this minute. I'll blast it open if I have to!" He spoke loudly through the door.

Draco waited a few more minutes, giving Harry time to object, then muttered a spell under his breath and walked into the room with a satisfied smirk. He stopped mid-stride in the doorway, his heart contracting at the sight before him.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sorry guys THAT was just a teaser.. I want some reviews if Im writing more. WAHAHAHAHA **Cough ****Blinks** well then I'll just leave you to it. Reviews will be rewarded with snuggles love and brownies : ) Yum brownies

Ya know ya wanna press the little purple button now.. I think its purple… Im not sure I could be colorblind.. Well don't sit here reading this stupid nonsense that just spouts from my fingers before I can stop it…Press go already!

3Denny 3


	2. If I Wake B4 I die Rescue Me W Ur Smile

"If I Wake Before I Die Rescue Me With Your Smile"

Hey everyone. Im sorry that I didn't get to update sooner but I've been really busy. But Im updating now :D Don't ya love me. Lol Anyway Thanks to my few reviewers I love you guys so much and Im so glad that you are anticipating my story. My computer is being retarded so I don't remember your names but you know who you are.

Warning: Slashy goodness, slight violence, sneaky hot twins )

Disclaimer: I think its retarded that Im doing this every chapter but I guess its necessary. I don't own any of this except for the character you wont recognize I wont say who it is but if you like it and want to use (Him/Her) PLEASE ask me first! ) I also don't own the title of this chapter, it's a song by the amazing group HIM (I love Ville with all of my heart!) Its called Buried Alive By Love. Now on with the story before someone throws something at me!

X-x-x-x-x-x

Harry sat on the bedroom floor leaning against the bed with his eyes closed, lazily drawing his wand over his arm making deep gashes.

Draco felt his legs turn to jelly and his stomach lurch as he took in what was happening. He looked helplessly down at the boy in front of him, blood pouring down from his wounds and dripping from his muscular arms to the floor. "Harry." Draco gasped, finally thinking coherently and moved toward him. He waved his hand making the door go back into place and lock itself. _"I really don't think he wants anyone to know about this."_ Draco thought bitterly.

Harry looked up startled, "Draco?" he asked hoarsely.

Draco dropped down to his knees in front of Harry and took his arms, looking into his eyes, "Harry, Why are you doing this?" he asked, tears falling onto his cheeks. He brought Harry's arms up to his mouth and kissed his wounds, feeling warm liquid seep into his mouth followed by a metallic taste, warning him Harry was still bleeding. He quietly whispered a healing spell as he watched the gashes close, placing feather light kisses to his arms. Draco looked up to find silent tears falling down Harry's face.

"Because I have too." He said quietly.

"What?" Draco asked not believing his ears. "What do you mean you have too? He asked dangerously.

"Draco, you don't understand!" Harry said louder jerking his arms away tears falling faster as he got up to start pacing the big room, "You don't know what its like. Im the "Boy-Who-Lived" Im supposed to be perfect, supposed to save the world." He said whimpering, "But Im not, Im not, God Draco Im nowhere near it." "This," he said jabbing a finger at his arm, "This is the only way I can deal."

Draco stood shakily, as the room and everything in it started to tremble. He was used to it, it always happened when Harry was angry or aggravated. Having no urge to have another vase explode over his head, he quickly jumped up and walked over to Harry and put his arms around the other boy, "Shh, I know, No one's asking you to be perfect Harry. Im sorry, I just can't stand to see you like this." He whispered in Harry's ear calmingly.

Harry brushed his lips softly against Draco's causing him to shiver involuntarily, "Stop worrying about me." He whispered back.

"I can't help it." Draco whimpered a tear running down his pale cheek.

Harry smiled down at Draco as he violently wiped his tears away. He pulled Draco closer and took his hands away from his face, which was turning red at the moment. Harry dropped Draco's hands to his sides and gently kissed his tears away. "Don't cry for me Dray, please." He pleaded desperately, his eyes burning into Draco's.

"I… I can't help it, I… I love you."

"Gods Draco! Don't do this, I can't take it! I need you to not need me! Please, I can't do this. Im not allowed to love! Im not going to let you get your heart broken, you deserve better than that."

Draco began to shake, he was getting angry. Who was to tell him whom he could and couldn't love? "Harry, where the hell does it say that you aren't allowed to love? Who told you that you had to die? Harry that's all a bunch of crap, if you don't want me then tell me, but don't you dare sit there and tell me I can't love you!" "Until you can give me a good reason you'll just have to live with it, I didn't ask for these feelings. I can't make them disappear. Stop treating me like a bloody piece of glass. I wont break Harry I promise. I really don't care if you may die! I don't care if it will be hard. I want to be there for you, I want to help you!" He finished, starting to tremble violently unable to hold back the tears any longer.

Harry stared hard at Draco, his mouth agape, maybe it could work. He pulled Draco into a tight hug and kissed him desperately, rubbing his back. "Please Dray, don't cry."

"Im trying you insufferable moron!" Draco shouted sniffling.

Harry grinned against his neck, that was the Draco he knew, "Okay you cocky pretty boy."

Draco laughed and gave him a watery, salty kiss, "I like that word." He whispered teasingly against his lips.

"What word?" Harry asked looking into Draco's gray eyes tears clinging to his eyelashes, amusement playing in his eyes, betraying his innocent act.

Draco brought his lips back up to Harry's and slid his hands down Harry's Quidditch toned chest and stomach to rest on his hips. "Let me show you." He said huskily kissing his neck and slid a hand down his thigh.

"I love it when you get all porn star, but not now Draco." Harry whimpered, biting his lip resisting the urge to smack himself.

Draco pulled away reluctantly with a questioning look clouding his features. Moments later there was a knock on the door. "How do you do that?" Draco asked in amazement as Harry flicked his wand to clean up the aftermath of his latest break down and unlocked the door.


	3. I Wanna Love You Forever

"I Wanna Love You Forever"

Hey everyone. I would have had this done sooner but I was halfway through this chapter when my computer freaked out on me and just froze! I was so mad! Plus my Internet Explorer has been messed up! Im still not sure how long it will last. Anyway, thanks to my reviewers.

Disclaimer: I do not nor will I ever own Harry Potter. I wish I did but sadly enough I don't. The only thing I own is the character that you don't recognize. The title is a song by Jessica Simpson.

Warning: Sexy twin evilness (I know that was in my warning for the last chapter but I stopped it before I got to that so Ignore that), Slashy goodness, etc.

Oh yeah I just thought I would explain, so as not to cause any confusion, Im pretending that the veil that Sirius fell through didn't happen. I need to change that in the summary so sorry if you get confused! Also, there is a girl in this chapter that I made up. Her name is Julie. She is Draco's cousin and Harry's half sister. Oh AND Im completely ignoring the sixth book cause I hate it with a passion!

X-x-x-x-x-x

Fred and George stopped in the doorway; their (Sexy, sorry I had to put that in there) identical mouths agape, but sent Draco a knowing smirk. Harry still had Draco in his arms, his hands on his hips. "Hi." Fred said happily, forgetting his surprised act. Him and George walked past the boys and flopped down on Harry's bed, trying to suppress a grin at the looks on Harry and Draco's faces.

"_Cocky bastards."_ Draco thought scowling at the twins. "What do you want?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"Just came to see what our latest lovely couple is up too." George said grinning.

"And it looks like…"

"Our suspicions were…"

"Correct!" The twins reeled off finishing each other's sentences.

Draco cringed; he hates it when they do that. It was entertaining at first but it turned creepy.

"Couple?" Harry asked quietly, thoroughly shocked.

Draco's heart fell to his knees, _"Of course Harry doesn't want to be my boyfriend, he made that quite clear." _He thought glumly. He sucked in a breath, holding back his tears, and tried to concentrate on the conversation at hand.

"Yes couple." Fred said rolling his eyes, "We aren't blind, you need it Harry, and god knows Draco will die without you." He finished wisely causing Draco to blush furiously.

George held up his hand and began to count, "Lets see, Ron and Hermione, Ginny and Viktor, Me and Katie, Fred and Alicia," Fred swallowed thickly, his twin casting him a sympathetic look that the other two boys didn't fail to notice, "You two are the only ones that aren't coupled off, and I think its bloody stupid of you to fight fate!" "Harry, come on, even Severus and Sirius have someone!"

Ever since the night at the ministry when they had caused Lucius to get sent to Azkaban, Sirius had been seeing Draco's mother Narcissa. Severus had been seeing Draco's cousin and Harry's half-sister Julie. She was very pretty and what she saw in the Potions master perplexed Harry. She had bright green eyes (Just like Harry's) and Long blonde hair and a very good figure. She was wild and no one (especially Harry) thought that Severus could handle her.

It was all very sickenly sweet and at first Draco didn't like it very much, but now it was different. If that was what it took for Harry to realize that he could be happy then so be it. _"As long as Father stays locked up then everything's fine." _Draco thought bitterly. _"I don't even want to think about what would happen if he was to get out." "We would all die and I would be the first to go, seeing as I "Ruined" the name Malfoy and betrayed the "Dark Lord."" _Draco thought starting to panic just thinking about it.

Draco and Severus went running to the Order the same night they got away from the Ministry vowing their loyalty and that they would do anything in their power to help defeat Voldemort. Which is how they came to be staying in Malfoy Manor, because the furious Death Eaters decided to send the Burrow up in flames.

Draco being lost in his thoughts was thoroughly confused when he looked up and saw everyone grinning at him. Harry pulled him against his chest and kissed his forehead. "Well, our work here is done." Fred and George said in unison, jumping off the bed with their arms around each other and marched out the door.

"What's going on?" Draco asked perplexed.

Harry laughed, kissing Draco on the cheek, then on his lips, and down his delicate neck. He took a deep breath then whispered in Draco's ear, "Will you be my boyfriend?" Before gently licking the shell.

"Really?" Draco asked softly, praying he wasn't dreaming as tears began to sting his eyes.

"Really." Harry said simply kissing him again. Draco tried to answer he really did but his eyes were tearing up and there was something stuck in his throat causing him to loose his voice. He threw his arms around Harry's neck tears running down his face, and buried his face in Harry's shoulder. "Draco?" he asked quietly, rubbing his lower back. The way he said his name was sending shivers down Draco's spine. Draco reluctantly left the warmth of Harry's shoulder and kissed him hard on the lips. After a few moments, Harry pulled back from Draco's kiss swollen lips and looked in his eyes, "Is that a yes?" he asked grinning a very Malfoyish grin, his eyes lighting up for the first time in a long time.

Draco mumbled about cocky gits, rubbing the tears from his eyes, "Yes that's a yes." He said regaining his composure.

"Good." Harry said wrapping his arms tighter around Draco and getting to his feet bringing him with him.

X-x-x-x-x-x

Sorry to leave you hanging like that but I knew if I didn't end it soon I would never end it. I just love writing for you guys, but I feel like my story sucks cause Im not getting that many reviews. –Sad Eyes- Please leave me reviews and make me feel loved. Its not that hard all ya gotta do is push tha little purple button and tell me what ya think!

_**Love, Denny!**_


	4. Isnt Life Peachy

"Isn't Life Peachy"

Hey people! Im back so soon! I just can't help it! I can't stay away. Anyway, I haven't gotten any new reviews yet so…PLEASE REVIEW BEFORE I DIE! Hehehe I wont freak out and stop writing like some people if I don't get that many reviews but it does make me feel bad 

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter unfortunately cause if I did boy would I be happy -Spaces Out-…… Yes anyway, I actually pretty much own the title this time. I couldn't think of a song to go with it if anyone has any idea after reading it just tell meh and Ill change it !

Warning: Um… not really sure actually, just slight slash like usually and that's pretty much it. This chapter is pretty calm I think.

X-x-x-x-x-x

Still grinning, Harry carried Draco to his king size bed and dropped him down on it. Draco pulled him down attacking every visible inch of skin with kisses. As he began to unbutton his shirt, his stomach growled rather loudly causing Draco to jump and almost scream as Harry pulled back. "Hungry?" Harry asked smiling down at the boy underneath him and rubbing his stomach.

"No!" He all but screamed trying to pull Harry back down.

"Come on." Harry said reaching for Draco's hands. "Nope." He said bluntly crossing his arms and pouting.

"Gods," Harry groaned, "Draco don't do the lip thing." Draco just looked up at him teasingly through his long eyelashes. Harry shook his head, clearing his mind before he became a puddle in Draco's arms. "Fine have it your way, Brat!" Harry said grinning as he grabbed him by the waist and wrapped his arms around him bringing him up over his shoulder. He laughed as he walked out of his room with Draco slapping half-heartedly at his back and spouting out random threats as fast as he could think of them. Treats that to Draco's annoyance were being disregarded completely. Harry continued this treatment all through the hallways and down the marble staircase, which amazed Draco that he remembered his way around. Even he got lost in the maze sometimes. He yelled and argued all the way into the dining room, pretending to not like the treatment from his new boyfriend.

Harry finally sat Draco down in a velvet high backed chair holding his hand and sitting down beside of him with a satisfied smirk. The boys looked around and laughed at the looks on everyone's faces, their mouths handing open as they witnessed the affectionate display between the two boys.

"Well, I see Fred and George have made their impact." Sirius said smiling warmly, wrapping his arms around Narcissa. "Yep." Harry smiled happily at his Godfather, and wrapped his own arms around Draco's gorgeous waist.

"Eat." He said sternly putting food in front of his face. Draco looked over at Harry and tried to give him and icy glare, but realizing it no longer worked with the boy settled for a puppy dogface and a pout. He was amazed at how fast Harry melted, and his trademark smirk was back in full swing. Harry kissed his cheek softly ignoring everyone else as he gazed into Draco's silver eyes, "Please eat for me." He said rubbing his hands over his stomach that was slowly starting to loose its hard muscle. Draco looked down at his frail body and realized just how much he missed his six-pack and Quidditch toned muscles. He looked over at Harry and kissed his neck, "If I promise to start eating you have to stop cutting, deal?" he bent back to see Harry's reaction and was met with wide electric green eyes filling with tears as he gave a short nod. "Promise me Harry." Draco whispered never taking his eyes away. "I promise." Harry whispered so low that Draco had to strain to hear him as he placed a light kiss on his temple.

Draco looked down at all the food and began to eat, just realizing how hungry he had been. He had gotten used to that numb empty feeling, but he was willing to change for the amazing person sitting beside him as long as he was too. Harry, satisfied Draco wasn't hiding the food or vanishing it from his mouth, smiled and relaxed with his arm loosely around Draco's waist, and grabbed a piece of toast out of Ginny's plate. She laughed and handed him the jelly sticking her tongue out. _"I wonder if she hates me for taking him away. I guess it wasn't really me they broke up before I told Harry I liked him, but I can still see the pain even if she denies it." _Draco thought as he ate a piece of bacon. Harry smiled back at Ginny, happy to just be friends with her again, and began to eat his toast.

"Viktor is flooing in tomorrow. He wants you two to help him improve some of his new moves he's been trying out." Ginny said off-handedly looking at Harry and Draco. Draco raised an eyebrow his mind wondering over many "moves" they could help him with. "Quidditch, you perv!" she squeaked, blushing as the others laughed.

Draco grinned looking at her flustered face, "I didn't say anything," he drawled in his old Malfoy tone, "Maybe YOU were the one thinking bad things. I have enough fame to deal with right here." He finished teasingly pinching Harry's shoulder, and snuggling into his warm body as he pulled him closer.

"Does anyone else think this is MENTAL!" Ron screamed, finally snapping like Harry knew he would. "This is crazy, we are staying at the Ferrets house," he paused looking around at everyone, "Now he's dating the git!"

"Ron." Harry started warningly; as the dishes started to shake on the table, "Do NOT **EVER** call him that again." Harry ground out as a goblet exploded next to his hand. Draco put his hand on Harry's thigh and began to rub it soothingly trying to calm him down, "I don't look like a ferret." Draco said defensively. "Of course you don't, baby." Harry said grinning, his anger ebbing away. "Its not funny!" Draco stated, stomping his foot with a pout. "Im not laughing." Harry smirked, giving Draco a small kiss.

Ron stormed out of the room with a sound of disgust. Harry looked around blinking at everyone, "Took that well didn't he." Hermione stated sarcastically. "He took it better then I thought he would." Harry said with a sigh and a shrug.

"Don't worry." Narcissa said giving Sirius a kiss. "He'll get used to it." Sirius looked down at her lovingly and in that moment Draco realized that was exactly what he wanted with Harry. He wanted him to hold him and kiss him like Sirius did his mother, just like Harry was doing now. He loved the feel of his breath on his neck sending small volts of electricity all over his body; their bodies pressed together, Harry's hands on him. _"I can't believe this is actually happening all I ever wanted is right here." _Draco thought smiling.

"What are you smiling about?" Harry whispered. Draco shrugged, "Im just happy." He murmured snuggling deeper into Harry's arms. As he looked around the table at everyone he noticed just how lucky he really was. Half these people would have never even given him a second glance if it weren't for Harry.

"Good morning everyone." Came a sleepy voice from the doorway interrupting Draco's private thoughts. "What's up with Ron?"

"Good morning Cammie!" Draco grinned his eyes lighting up as he jumped from his chair to give Cammie a hug. "Morning Dray." Cammie said just as happily returning his embrace.

Harry rolled his eyes, "You two act like you haven't saw each other in years. Ya know if I wasn't so sure that Draco wasn't so gay and you weren't practically my sister, I think I would be jealous." He said playfully.

Cammie was an exchange student from the wizarding school in the United States where she lived with her mom. Her father, and the reason she was here, was none other then Sirius himself. She was just as famous as Harry in both worlds; she was a successful model and actress. She preferred to be in the states but when her mom went to jail for trying to steal everything she had she decided to come live with her dad. She was gorgeous with Medium brown hair, blonde streaks, brown eyes, tongue and belly ring, and the most beautiful smile. Her, Julie, and Ginny became best friends right away and together went through half the boy population of Hogwarts before Julie and Ginny finally settled down, leaving her alone in her quest, until her and Draco became friends and started the same routine but now it looked like she was alone in that yet again.

Cammie sat down between George and Fred, pouring herself a cup of coffee and resting her head on Fred's shoulder, "So," she started as Fred kissed her on the cheek, "Is anyone going to explain to me why Ron almost ran me over?"

"He's, um, not very happy with… us." Harry said pointing to himself and Draco.

"Ohh…" She said grinning, "That explains it." "You, er, aren't surprised?" Harry asked.

Cammie snorted rolling her eyes, "Come on Harry, everyone knew it would happen." "It was either you got him or I did, and being as I already tried, it was sort of obvious wasn't it?" She said smiling at Draco remembering when he had told her he was gay and fancied Harry and how they had became just like brother and sister.

"Yep and its about time too." Fred said still staring at Cammie.

Hermione cleared her throat narrowing her eyes at Cammie, then smiled sweetly, "Where did Ron go?" Everyone knew Hermione didn't approve of Cammie and was probably jealous, but still put in an effort because it was pretty much Harry's sister.

"Im not sure, actually, I was half asleep, outside I think." Cammie said shrugging off Hermione's cold attitude and focusing on Fred once again.

"He's probably in the garden's" Harry said distractedly, force-feeding Draco again.

X-x-x-x-x-x

I should probably stop it here but I really don't want too. I could just keep writing forever and ever! But I'll control myself for now and just upload this bit. Please you guys Review this PLEASE! Press the little purple button like good little boys and girls! Hehehe -More Puppy Dog Eyes-

**_Love,Dennyx_3**


	5. Goodbye, We're Falling Fast

"Goodbye, We're Falling Fast" 

Hey everyone! I'm updating yet again. Feel special! It is safe to say we are entering the good part of this story. Well the first good part :) We are very close! Hehehe It makes me giggle just thinking about it. Yeah um anyway…

Review Replies:

:( I only had one review this time…

**_Insanity the Amoeba- It was wasn't it! I absolutely love Harry/Draco fluff! Woot go fluff! Yeah anyway here's your update! And I dedicate this chapter to you since you were the only one to update me and here a virtual brownie :D Sticks Tongue Out At Everyone Else Yeah anyway thanks for the review before I start rambling Lots of love_**

Now anyway,

Warning: A LOT of slash! And whatever else my mind comes up with :) My mind has a mind of its own Snickers

Disclaimer: Not mine…don't make me dwell on it… it will depress me greatly!

X-x-x-x-x-x

"So, what is everyone doing today?" Mrs. Weasley asked when everyone was finished eating and the dishes started to disappear. "George and I have to go to the shop and I think Cammie is coming with." He prompted to his mother and Cammie nodded as Mr. Weasley got up to go to work.

"I think it would be good for EVERYONE to get out of the house for a while, no offence 'Cissa." Ginny said smiling at Narcissa.

"Oh none taken, I agree, it would be good for everyone to get some time away." Narcissa added glancing at Harry and Draco.

"Some time away from our git of a brother." Fred murmured under his breath, only loud enough that the other teens could hear.

"He is being a bit unfair," Cammie agreed, "Was he always like this?" she asked.

"Better believe it," Ginny said bitterly, "He's always hated Draco for no apparent reason, except well maybe jealousy."

"So," Mrs. Weasley said interrupting their private conversation, "What are you and Draco going to do Harry dear?"

"Er…" Harry was caught off guard not wanting the woman he considered like a mother to know what he had been thinking.

"We were gonna go see my Manor in Ireland, I would love for him to see it, if that is okay with you guys." Draco finished quickly squeezing Harry's hand knowing what he had in mind.

"That would be great Draco!" Narcissa gushed smiling at her son.

Sirius grinned and Harry couldn't help but grin back, he knew exactly what Harry and Draco had in mind.

"Where are Sev and Jules?" Cammie asked looking around the table, just noticing they were missing. Draco groaned thinking of his godfather, "God I don't want to know." He said slapping a hand over his eyes as Harry went into fits of giggles. "Draco darling get used to it." Cammie said slapping Draco on the back of the head and rolling her eyes.

"They are at his house Cam." Sirius said smiling at his daughter. "Oh." Cammie said wrinkling her nose not wanting to think about it any longer.

"Well," Fred said standing and stretching, "We better be off, come on you two." He said putting his arm around Cammie and George and dragged them out the door. "Bye Everyone!" Cammie and George called as they disappeared from the doorway.

Narcissa and Cammie, noticing the fire in Harry and Draco's eyes, gathered up Molly and Sirius and after giving the boys warm goodbyes scurried out the door.

"Well," Draco said grinning at Harry, "Off to Ireland then?" he asked rising from his chair and offering his hand to Harry.

"Yeah Let's go." Harry said taking Draco's hand and walking out into the Foyer and grinning at Draco as they both disapperated.

I've put this into two parts cause I just cant stand leaving it there and I really want to get this part out! So love me forever!

X-x-x-x-x-x

Harry felt the ground leave and then rise back and he looked around and gasped as his eyes traveled from one end of the huge mansion to the other. "Wow." Harry breathed, "How come I never knew about this place before?"

Draco smiled, pleased by Harry's approval of HIS home. "Because, genius, No one can know about this place unless I want them too. It's all mine. Isn't it beautiful?"

"Wow, this place is all your?" "Draco it's bigger then Hogwarts! Its amazing." Harry finished turning to his boyfriend and grinning.

"Well let me give you a tour." Draco took Harry's hand and drug him up the steps to the big oak doors that opened instantly as Draco stood in front of them.

Harry walked in with Draco right behind him, "Welcome to my castle baby." Draco whispered pulling Harry against him as they walked into the entrance hall and kissing him on the neck.

"Wow." Harry stated his eyes growing wide as he looked around at the Marble staircases and the golden décor.

Draco smiled gently, tucking a strand of hair behind Harry's ear, "So is "Wow" the only word you can say now?"

"No…I know some other ones too." Harry smiled at Draco leaning in to kiss his neck.

"Mmm… what other words do you know?" Draco whispered flirtatiously, wrapping his arms around Harry and pushing himself up against his body.

"Not now." Harry said putting his hands on Draco's hips and pecking him on the cheek.

"Yes, now! I've waited forever!" Draco said stamping his foot on the ground like a child.

"At least show me the rest of the house first."

"The rest of the….Harry do you realize that could take days!" Harry raised an eyebrow, "So?"

"I don't want to! I want to take you to my suite and…"

"Draco! Please…" Harry begged, giving Draco puppy dog eyes he knew he couldn't resist.

"Shew fine!" Draco grabbed his hand and pulled him across the Entrance hall and up one of the marble staircases.

Two hours and many arguments later found Harry slammed up against the doors of Draco's suite after seeing Tennis courts, swimming pools, an enormous kitchen full of house elves, a salon, Jacuzzis, basketball courts, countless living rooms and studies, the ballroom, and they still didn't get to it all.

"I promise I will show you the rest later," Draco said in a bored tone, before his face lit up with a delicious smirk, "Now let me show you the master suite." He threw open the double doors and dragged Harry inside just as the doors shut behind them, "Let me give you the tour." He said wrapping his arms around the other boy.

"Lead the way."

"Well this is the living room, obviously." "There is a flat screen TV that slides out of the wall, X-box, Playstation, Gamecube, etc., a mini fridge, leather sofa, and blah blah blah, as you probably already know my favorite colors are green, black, and silver." He stated gesturing around at the extensive amount of said colors. "Now, come this way and you will enter my bedroom."

Harry's eyes widened and his mouth fell open as they entered his bedroom. It looked like an angel had decorated. He had white sofas, white bed that was even bigger then a king sized bed with silk sheets, white doors, white drapes, everything was white gold or marble.

"Do you like?" Draco asked.

"Gods yes, its amazing, its just… it doesn't seem very you babe."

"Really? What would you have guessed?" Draco asked with a raised eyebrow.

"More black?" Harry shrugged.

Draco laughed, "No honey I think that's you."

"Yeah I guess your right."

"What do you want to do now?" Draco asked, putting his arms around Harry's hips loosely.

"Hmm… let me think." Harry pretended to think for a second, taking Draco by surprise and tackling him onto the bed.

"That was my idea too." Draco said softly letting his hands fall to the sides.

X-x-x-x-x-x

This is where I stop it. Please don't hate me… atleast I didn't stop it WAY up there like I had planned on doing. I promise when the next chapter comes out you guys will love me forever! Just don't throw things at me :( Bites bottom lip worriedly Just remember I love you guys!

Now review me if ya want the next chapter to come out quicker :)!

Bunches of love, x3Dennyx3 


	6. This I Swear

"This I Swear"

Well my computer is being gay again…so I dunno when I'll get this up. Again thanks to my review(er) haha Only one :( I love you **_Insanitytheamoeba_**) Big Hug Anyway! You people are sooo mean to me! You need to start reviewing me….your breaking my poor little heart!

Warning: LOTS of slashy goodness! If you have a problem with guy on guy I suggest you turn and run very fast!

Disclaimer: I wish I owned them! Especially Draco Drools I had a dream about him the other night it was…..Drools more ANYWAY! The song is This I Swear by Nick Lachey I wish I owned him too Drools some more I wish I owned them but I DO NOT It breaks my heart to just think about it….

X-x-x-x-x-x-x

Harry laughed and bent down to kiss Draco. He ran his tongue between Draco's lips asking for access. Draco opened his mouth darting his tongue out to meet Harry's. Harry slid his hands down Draco's body to slip his shirt up his stomach exposing soft pale skin. He broke the kiss and moved down to kiss up Draco's flat stomach and chest.

Draco raised up to allow Harry to slip his shirt above his head. He sucked in a breath as Harry started to gently kiss up his neck. Draco slid his hands down Harry's arms to the seam of Harry's mesh shirt and slipped it up his toned body and off his shoulders messing up his shaggy hair, "Mmm. Baby you are so freaking gorgeous."

Harry smiled against Draco's neck nipping at the skin as he began to unbutton Draco's loose jeans. He kissed down his chest, nibbling on Draco's soft pierced nipple, causing him to arch his back. Harry continued down Draco's body to unzip his pants with his teeth, sliding them down his body. He crawled back up continuing the assault on his neck. "Gods babe," Harry groaned into Draco's ear, "Do you know what you do to me?" "You are so damn hot when you arch your back like that." Harry kissed Draco hard on the mouth pulling back and stroking his cheek with his thumb, "I love you so much Draco, I'm sorry I waited so long to realize it."

"I love you too Harry." Draco whispered nibbling on Harry's ear as he unzipped Harry's black leather pants. "Harry," Draco giggled, "Your not wearing boxers."

"Duh… Draco." Harry laughed, "Do you think I could have got into those pants if I had any on."

"Oh my god…that's so hot." Draco breathed, attacking Harry's lips.

"Draco, honey, you think everything's hot."

"I do not."

"Yes baby you do. You thought it was hot when I pierced my tongue, my eyebrow, my dick," Harry smirked at the glazed look on Draco's face, "You thought it was hot when I got my red highlights, when I finally decided I was punk."

"Yeah, but baby it was hot, I cant help it everything about you is so sexy!" Draco cried in defense, wiggling against Harry.

Harry gripped Draco's hips holding him in place, "Don't do that." He ground out through gritted teeth.

Draco looked confused for a minute, then grinned, "Do what?" "This…?" he wiggled his hips again more suggestively.

Harry whimpered, biting his lip. "That's so hot." Draco breathed brushing his lips against Harry's

"Would you stop saying everything is hot!"

"Okay, gods Harry, you don't have to scream at me." Draco said quietly, looking hurt.

Harry sighed, tucking Draco's bangs behind his ear, "I'm sorry Dray, I just have all this pent up energy and I guess I let it out at random. God I just hate this stupid hiding and waiting. I'm so used to having something to let my frustrations out on and now I don't so I have all this energy and nothing to do with it."

"Um…Hello…Hi up there…your sexy boyfriend is right here underneath you willing you to bang him!"

Harry laughed, "Draco you know what I mean."

Draco smiled, wrapping his arms around Harry's shoulders, "I know baby, I know, You need to not worry about all that for now, You'll get Voldemort Harry I know you will, but for now just let me help you forget okay?"

"I can't just forget the last 17 years of my life Draco!" Harry said as tears of frustration started to roll down his cheeks.

Draco just smiled and flipped Harry over on his back straddling his hips. "What are you doing?" Harry asked, his eyes wide.

"I'm helping you, I'm going to help you forget everything Harry, It's just you and me." Draco slid his hands up and down Harry's sides, "Just relax baby; have trust in me, you know I would never hurt you."

Harry took a deep breath and looked into Draco's eyes. He had never let anyone do this. It was just something he didn't go. He never felt close enough to anyone for that. He didn't want to bear his soul to anyone. Maybe he needed this from Draco. He always led never followed, no attachments, no mistakes. "Make me forget Dray." He whispered as he clung to Draco.

Draco kissed his forehead and smiled down at him, "If you want me to stop just tell me kay?"

Harry put his hands on the back of Draco's head, tangling his fingers in his hair as their lips met.

Draco slid down Harry's body kissing every inch of his skin stopping just below his belly button. Draco looked up at Harry teasingly as he began to lick his sensitive skin sending a path of liquid fire to Harry's stomach.

"Draco!" Harry gasped arching his back.

Draco continued licking and sucking skin, making a trail of love bites down his stomach and thigh, stopping at his dick. Harry pulled on Draco's hair telling him to go on. Draco licked his lips, barely touching the pierced head with his tongue causing Harry to buck his hips.

"Please Dray, fuck, don't stop." Harry moaned, "Never stop."

Draco smiled at the reaction he got as he silently took Harry fully in his mouth. He traced his tongue around the head and down the underneath and back again, making Harry go crazy.

"Guh…Draco." Harry whispered, grabbing at Draco's shoulders.

"Like that baby?" Draco asked huskily, looking back up at Harry. Not waiting for an answer he plunged back down on him making Harry groan. He looked down, locking electric green eyes with icy blue, and that was enough to make him come undone. Harry moaned louder, digging his fingers into Draco's muscular shoulders and bucking his hips into that hot velvety mouth.

"Babe, please!" Harry cried out, thrashing his head around, his eyes squeezed shut.

Draco raised his head up and let Harry's dick fall out of his mouth with a slight pop, before replacing his mouth with his hand massaging the head with his thumb and reaching up with his other to Harry's jaw coaxing him to look down at him, "What are you begging for love?" Draco asked when he finally got his attention.

"I don't…..don't know…anything…don't stop though….god your driving me mad." Harry panted starting to babble.

Draco smirked, taking his hands off of Harry completely and sliding up his body, kissing smooth skin on the way. When he was eye level with Harry, he began to rock their hips together, sucking on Harry's neck, "Baby…let me…Mmm…let me see you arch that delectable back."

Harry gasped as soon as their bodies came in contact; the friction Draco was causing was making him loose his mind. Not to mention the words that was coming out of Draco's delicious mouth. Before he completely lost it, Harry quickly pushed Draco off of him and onto his back.

"Harry!" Draco cried.

"Draco." Harry smirked, climbing on top of the blonde.

"Harry," Draco started sternly, "I was supposed to be hel…" That was all he could say because Harry crashed his lips down on Draco's in a searing kiss.

"Shh…" Harry said kissing every inch of Draco's face, "Let me take over. I want to feel you. I want to know what it feels like to be inside your gorgeous body. I want to see the look in your eyes when you climax."

X-x-x-x-x-x

Yeah, I know I'm sooo sorry I stopped it here. I'm probably going to get growled at and stuff threw at me aren't I? I'm sorry! Ducks behind Draco Hide me! I haven't written any more yet I got so distracted. I promise I will upload it as soon as I write it!

Please Review my lovely readers!

Love,Dennyx3 


	7. Your Beautiful

"Your Beautiful"

Hey people! Woot I'm back sooner then I expected to be! WHY WON'T YOU PEOPLE REVIEW ME! Is my story really that bad! I'm now BEGGING for reviews! Your gonna break my young heart! Anyway, (Sigh) I was writing this all down before hand but then as I told you last chapter I got writers block and hadn't written anymore. Well now I'm just writing off the top of my head so I don't know how good it will be…Just have patience and bare with me please!

Warning: More slashy slash! Lots of fluffy boy love!

Disclaimer: YES I OWN THEM ALL WAHAHAHAHAA! Haha Not really, I wish. The only thing I own is the plot…well if there was a plot. I haven't come to one yet so until I come up with a plot I don't own ANYTHING! The title is (Obviously) "Your Beautiful" by James Blunt!

Oh yeah _"Stuff wrote like this is parseltounge" _

Boy Fluff-Boy Fluff- Boy Fluff  Awesome break thing isn't it:)

Draco moaned into Harry's neck, "If you want me to last I suggest you stop saying stuff like that in my ear."

Harry smirked, _"I bet this will really drive you crazy." _He whispered in parseltounge.

"Oh my god." Draco gasped wiggling under Harry. "Don't do that!"

"Why not?" Harry asked with a smug look.

"Because you're going to cause me to cum without you touching me!"

"So?" Harry raised an eyebrow, "It doesn't matter. We have all night, I can make you cum over and over and over and over."

"But…But…I want you to touch me."

Harry smiled evilly and rolled off of Draco whispering something that he couldn't hear. "Harry what are you.." "Fuck!" Draco's hands flew up to the headboard held together by invisible ties. "Harry…don't you dare!"

Harry laughed kissing Draco's cheek. "I love you Draco."

Draco sighed, "I love you too you little tease, now let me go."

"Nope don't think so. You look amazing like this Draco." Harry whispered in Draco's ear licking down his neck before sitting back to look into Draco's eyes. _"Its all I can do to not just jump on you Draco your so hot." _ Harry began to whisper watching Draco as he started to moan, getting harder each second. Harry smiled before continuing his tease, _"I want you so bad. Its kind of funny that this turns you on so much and you don't even know what I'm saying. I could be telling you that this is all just a joke and I don't really want you. Not that I would actually say something like that. I love you Draco, so much. I can't believe that I didn't tell you before. I always knew I did but I guess I was in denial. But now, now I can't wait to show you just how much I love you. I'm going to do everything I can possibly imagine to give you the best orgasm of your life. I'm going to make you beg and moan and scream my name." _

Draco arched his back off the bed gasping,"Please Harry, god. This is starting to hurt."

Harry looked down at Draco's erection, the head turning purple, begging for attention. He smiled, he could always tease Draco later. Right now he just wanted to make him happy and by the looks of it, he wasn't feeling very comfortable. He kissed Draco's neck, straddling his hips again. "I love you Draco."

"I love you too Harry! Now do something damn it!"

Harry whispered another spell and Draco's hands came down, resting on Harry's hips, "What do you want me to do baby?"

"Anything, touch me, suck me. I don't care!"

Harry smiled kissing his neck again then down his collarbone and chest, licking at his abs and down past his belly button. He darted his tongue out to taste the drops of pre-cum on Draco's head. Draco gasped, "Yes Harry god!"

Harry kissed the head, massaging it with his lips before taking the whole thing into his mouth. He slid his mouth up and down sucking licking and biting driving Draco crazy. Just as Draco started to pant his moans getting louder Harry hummed around his dick, loosening his throat muscles, knowing what it would do.

"Harry!" Draco screamed, pulling on Harry's hair as his orgasm hit him like a bolt of lightening, he poured himself down Harry's throat.

Harry let Draco fall out of his mouth after he made sure he licked up every drop, and slid up Draco's body with a smile on his face.

"Mmm, Hi love." He said smiling at the blissful look on Draco's face.

"Hi." Draco said smiling back and opening an eyelid.

"Your beautiful." Harry said smiling, "Mine." He stated pressing a chaste kiss to Draco's nose. "Taste yourself babe." Harry pressed his lips to Draco's in an inviting kiss. Draco pressed his tongue into Harry's mouth, moaning as he tasted his own cum in his mouth.

Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's waist snuggling him against his body and kissing him on the forehead.

"What about you darling?" Draco asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Huh?" Harry asked looking up confusedly at Draco.

"That." Draco said pointing down at Harry's hard-on, "Don't you want me to take care of it for you." He asked smiling.

"No, I'm fine don't worry about me. Just get some rest, you'll need it. We can worry about that later." He said with a smirk.

Draco groaned lying his head back down on top of Harry's. he had a long day ahead of him.


	8. Bare Your Soul & Help Him Fly

"Bare Your Soul & Help Him Fly"

Hey everyone! I'm back Woot! I got new reviews Yay! Sooo…..Time to Answer Reviews Yay!

**Insanity the Amoeba-** I would love to torture people with you :) Haha….I reviewed your story I liked it! Thanks for all the support through this. THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU. You were my first constant reviewer so you get more love then everyone else (Hugs and Brownies)

**NarcissaVenus-**Thanks :) Glad you like….Um what's a Mary-Sue? I'm confused!

**Fifespice-** All of the stuff where they met Cammie and Julie I had it in my mind where they met them in the beginning of the summer but I guess it didn't come out of my head that way. It's now heading towards the end of summer so yeah… I may write a prequel to this or how ever you spell it if I get enough support through this part. And No I don't think they are going to fast. That is something else I will explain in the Prequel. Harry and Draco had messed around before; Harry has known that Draco liked him for a long time he just was in denial. Sorry I didn't clear all that up in the story!

Now that that's over with, on with the not very important stuff then to the story :)

Disclaimer: Yeah Yeah yeah, blah blah blah, whatever. I know they aren't mine. You should know by now too. Just because I want to climb under a rock and be in denial and pretend they are mine it doesn't change the fact that they aren't so get over it! The title of the chapter for once is mine. It's the title of a song I'm writing.

X-x-x-x-x-x

Draco woke to darkness and a warm something spooned into his back. He took a minute to fully wake up and it all came back to him. He smiled as he remembered everything with Harry. "Mmm. Is my baby awake?" he heard a sleep hazed voice in his ear.

"Harry what are you doing awake?" Draco turned around in his embrace and wrapped his own arm around his waist.

"Babe we slept for like 6 hours. Its now 9 o clock at night." Harry laughed as Draco's eyes widened.

"Really?" "Wow I haven't slept that good in a while." Draco said kissing Harry softly on the shoulder.

"Me either. I hardly ever sleep anymore. I really needed that. How come I can relax so easily around you?" Harry asked softly, running his fingers through Draco's hair.

Draco smiled up at Harry, "Cause I've got the magic touch I guess." He giggled, "Just kidding, I'm glad you got some rest Harry."

"Me too." Harry leaned over to Draco, pressing his lips to the other boys. He dragged his tongue slowly over Draco's bottom lip, darting his tongue in when he quickly opened his mouth letting out a moan.

Draco drew back gasping for breath, tearing the sheets back and crawling on top of Harry. Harry laughed, wrapping his arms back around his baby, "Mmm, eager aren't you my dragon."

Draco nodded, starting to kiss Harry's neck. When he got to his collarbone he added his teeth lightly nipping on the skin, before soothing it with gentle kisses and licks extracting arousing moans and whimpers from Harry. He continued marking Harry with delicious bruises all down his neck and chest. Everyone would know he was his. Merlin help anyone who tried to come between them.

Draco began to grind their bodies together while licking at one of Harry's nipples teasingly.

"Dray?" Harry asked softly.

"Yes, love?" Draco answered still concentrated on Harry's gorgeous chest and stomach.

Harry curled his finger under Draco's chin bringing their eyes together, "Ride me."

Draco stopped everything he was doing, those two small words causing explosions inside his stomach sending shockwaves right to his dick.

He opened and closed his mouth a few times, before grabbing the back of Harry's head and pulling him in for the most passionate kiss of his life. He whispered a lubrication spell, moaning as the cool liquid seeped inside of him and invisible forces prepared him.

He whispered another, sending a stream of lubricant onto Harry's arousal taking care in making sure he was covered with it.

Harry threw his head back and moaned as Draco's fingers slid over him. Before he totally lost himself and came right then, he grabbed Draco's hips guiding him towards his dick. "Please, baby hurry!"

Draco smiled at the look of desperation on Harry's face; he bent down and kissed Harry's soft red lips, as his cock slid into his body. Forgetting all about the kiss he sit straight again, arching his back a little, and letting out a deep moan.

"Oh god." Harry moaned softly as he felt the warmth and tightness surrounding him.

He let his head fall back and Draco take control beginning to thrust his hips lightly.

Harry and Draco quickly picked up the pace both thrusting and moaning against each other. Draco buried his head in Harry's shoulder, panting as Harry started to slide his hand up and down his shaft at the same pace.

Soon, Draco couldn't take anymore and he came hard biting down on Harry's neck. Draco biting him and feeling his walls clench around him sent Harry over the edge and he too became lost in a mind-blowing orgasm.

Draco slumped down on Harry trying to catch his breath as Harry pulled out of him and laid him on his side snuggling down into the covers with his arms around Draco's waist kissing his shoulder.

"Mmm, did you like that my kitten?" Harry asked licking at his neck.

Draco laughed wiggling around to face Harry, "Yes I liked it." "Kitten?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah kitten. I don't know where it came from I just said it. You remind me off a kitten."

"Okay if you say so…"

"You are Draco, you can deny it if you want, but when you get lost in things sometimes you look and act just like a sweet fluffy little kitten."

They had no idea just how right he was.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Hey guys! Sorry to stop it there! I came to a plot :D Yay! Does anyone know where this is going? Chocolate chip cookie to anyone who guesses:) So Review and tell me what you thought about this chapter!

Love you guys, x3Dennyx3


	9. The Truth That Lies Beneath

"The Truth that Lies Beneath"

Hey Everyone. I'm back again. I have a whole new way to go with this story. My Internet is messed up yet again so I can't actually reply to my reviewers so I'm just going to say Thank you to all my reviewers! And thanks to Insanity the Amoeba for being my first constant reviewer and my inspiration :) Thanks for being so effin' awesome! And thanks to my muse Shana (Cough Cough Biznitch10 on (She writes awesome stories Cough Cough go check them out) :) She's one of my best friends and she helps me a lot with my stories!

Disclaimer: Don't own it! I own no one except the girl you wont recognize later in the chapter.

X-x-x-x-x-x

"Harry. Darling. I'm going to pretend you did not call me a 'fluffy kitten.'" Draco said rolling his eyes and getting up from the bed.

Harry grabbed Draco's arm and pulled him back down, rolling onto him and holding him down. "Baby, I'm sorry I don't know where it came from it just came out of my mouth. Don't be angry with me." He pleaded with sad eyes.

Draco smiled up at Harry, "I'm not angry Harry, It was just…odd." He rose up and kissed Harry softly on the lips, "Come on darling, time to go."

Harry moaned, "Awe…do we have to…Lets stay here….."

"No…we have to go…Mother and Sirius will worry." "Now, I'm going to go take a shower. I expect you to do the same." He pointed to the door opposite the bed and stalked out of the room with a grin on his face.

X-x-x-x

An hour later, when Draco was finally satisfied with his appearance, they apparated back to the doors of the manor. Harry grinned at Draco and brought him up into his arms, "Harry! What are you doing?"

"I'm carrying you!" Harry said smiling down at the sinfully beautiful being in his arms.

Harry smiled as the doors to the manor eased open and he walked in with Draco still in his arms. Draco giggled, "Harry do you have to…" He trailed off staring ahead with his mouth hanging open. Harry looked at Draco with a raised eyebrow before looking to see what Draco was gaping at.

Harry's mouth slid open and he dropped Draco to the floor with a soft thud and a tiny squeak.

"Father." Draco whispered in disbelief. "What are you doing here?" He asked; fear etched into every inch of his pretty face.

X-x-x-x-x

A/N:DUN DUN DUN (Hehehe I just had to do that)

X-x-x-x-x

As if one of Draco's nightmares came true, there stood Lucius Malfoy with some girl, probably another Death Eater.

"Hello Son." Lucius said in a softer voice then his usual Malfoy drawl.

Draco growled, picking himself up off the floor and dusting off invisible dirt. Harry watched as Draco transformed into his former self. He stood up straight and held his head high, "Don't call me son!"

Harry stepped up to Draco and slid his hand into Draco's.

"Draco, You have it wrong, let me explain please." Lucius said pleadingly.

"What don't I understand, Father. After teaching me to bow to no one and that family comes first you disappear and then I get a letter saying you have went to Azkaban for some crazy discriminating S.O.B!" Draco seethed, squeezing Harry's hand more then necessary.

"That's not how it happened!"

"Well please, don't hesitate to explain how exactly it happened." Draco narrowed his eyes, glaring at his father.

"Do we have to have this conversation here?" Lucius asked.

"I suppose not." Draco stated, not dropping his mask, still on edge.

"Lets continue this in my study." Lucius gestured to the marble staircase.

"After you." Harry said through clenched teeth.

Lucius nodded and started up the stairs with the girl, Harry and Draco close behind.

They entered the study, Lucius sitting behind the desk and Draco and Harry standing expectantly in front of it. Draco tensed, lost in memories of past events in this same room. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's shoulders glaring daggers at the man who was causing him so much pain.

Lucius sighed at the hostel looks, conjuring chairs for them. "Please sit."

Harry sat reluctantly, never taking his eyes off of the man in front of him. When Draco went to take the seat beside him, Harry grabbed him by the waist, dragging him onto his lap. Draco's eyes went wide and he tensed, but he relaxed into Harry as he started to rub soothing circles into his back.

"Start explaining then!" Draco said grumpily.

"Well…I'm not sure really where to start but I think for this conversation to work we will need my mate here."

"Mate?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow. "Don't drag my mother into this!"

"No not Narcissa, that is something else I will have to explain."

Lucius whispered something neither of the boys could hear and the next second the door opened behind them. Draco's eyes went wide at the man who had walked into the door cautiously. He strolled over to the desk and stood beside Lucius with a hand on his shoulder. He turned and looked straight into emerald eyes full of shock, anger, confusion, and hurt. "Remus." Harry whispered, a tear threatening to spill over.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x

That's where I leave you dear ones! Sorry for cutting it short! Ill try to get the next chapter done as soon as possible! Read && Review!

XoLoveoX,x3Dennyx3


	10. Dirty Little Secrets

"Dirty Little Secrets "

Hey everyone! I have really bad Writer's block right now but I'm really trying so just bare with me. I've been having personal problems and a bit of depression but I think I've gotten rid of most of that so it's all-good. I've had a day or two off from writing anything major but Shana and I came up with a lot of good ideas for plots. I know I said from now on nothing was going to be pre-written but these next few chapters might be. I was taking time off from my computer and trying to get my sleep back in order so as of right now I'm not sure how steady this stories updates will be.

---X---

I want to thank all of my reviewers! Especially Fifespice and Insanity the Amoeba. I also want to thank Shana (Even though she probably wont be reading this anytime soon) not only for help with my story but also for battling my stubbornness and getting me and my boyfriend (Her brother) back together. It's truly amazing how she put up with us for so long. Okay enough with my seriousness and babbling.

Oh yeah nothings mine:) The title is a song by The All American Rejects. The plot however is co-owned by Shana and Myself.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Boy's please let Lucius finish before jumping to conclusions. There are a lot of things that need to be discussed and explained, but just know that neither Lucius nor myself is the enemy. We need your full attention but," he turned to Lucius, "I think this meeting should be conducted elsewhere; I also think it wise if Sirius and Molly were present, Narcissa too.

Lucius raised an eyebrow, "You think it wise to include Molly in this, love?" "You know as well as I do what she will have to say."

"Its okay! You can pretend we aren't here if you like!" Harry rolled his eyes, temper rising.

Remus taking note of this hurriedly agreed, "Maybe your right, she can be informed after these two know everything and fully understand."

Lucius smiled; glad he didn't have to argue with the werewolf about it. He called a house elf to send Sirius and Narcissa to his study.

When the house elf had disappeared Lucius turned back to Remus, "Where do you think it best to have this conversation?"

Remus looked over at Harry and Draco, "I think they should decide."

"It would help if we knew exactly what is being discussed." Draco spoke up for the first time.

Lucius looked Draco and Harry straight in the eyes, "Lets just say, Everything you thought you knew is about to change, The people you may trust the most is about to be seen in a new light, and your worst enemies could become your greatest allies."

Harry and Draco sighed simultaneously, "I suppose we could go to the gardens?" Draco glanced to Harry who nodded in agreement, still staring at Remus' hand on Lucius.

There was a soft knock on the door, jolting Harry from his staring. Narcissa and Sirius walked through the door with their arms around each other but they didn't seem frightened or even surprised by Lucius' appearance or the fact Remus was with him. Instead, they had a look of sympathy directed toward the boys and a look of dread like they knew what was coming.

Sirius sighed, looking at each occupant of the room in turn, "Is it time already?"

"Shall we continue this in the gardens?" Remus asked, looking pointedly at Sirius.

"Can we go already?" Draco asked rising from Harry's lap and pulling him along out the door.

---X---

When they were all situated comfortably in the gardens with tea, Lucius began to talk, "There are a lot of things you boys do not know. Most of it will probably be a shock and you will be angry, enraged perhaps, but we ask that you hear us out and don't try to do anything drastic."

Harry huffed in frustration, "Just tell us!"

Lucius cleared his throat, "Okay, well, I'll start out with the simple things first. Draco…. I'm a Veela."

"You're a…Wait what?"

Harry raised an eyebrow and snorted, "You sure are pureblood."

Lucius rolled his eyes, "Technically we are pureblood thank you very much…Narcissa is a Veela too."

"But I thought Veela's will die without their mates?" Draco asked, looking from his father to his mother.

"Yes and no. They can live away from each other if its highly important or life threatening."

"Like their sidings in a war perhaps?" Harry asked quietly, gazing from Lucius and Remus to Narcissa and Sirius.

"Yes like that…Draco you're a Veela too, you also have a mate."

Draco's mouth fell open and his eyes widened, "WHAT! I don't want to leave Harry! You can't make me!"

"Draco, we aren't asking you to leave Harry. That wouldn't be very smart on our part being that he is your mate." Remus said with a smirk.

Draco and Harry's eyes snapped to each other as they began to grin.

"This is all grand and peachy but why choose to come out with this now?" Draco asked curiously, his gaze falling back on his father.

"We have nothing to fear now." Lucius stated, looking at Sirius.

"Voldemort is still out there I haven't killed him yet!" Harry frowned.

"We don't need to worry about him anymore." Remus said biting his bottom lip.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked dangerously leaning forward.

"Harry…"Lucius looked to Sirius for help.

Sirius took a deep breath, "Harry, you have to understand, your parents loved you very much but…"

"What do you mean, what do my parents have to do with this?"

"Your parents may not be what you suspect they are Harry." Sirius sighed again at the look on his godsons face and decided he might as well get to the point. "James isn't your father."

Harry laughed, "Siri what are you talking about…I look just like him."

"No Harry you don't. Not really."

"Excuse me." Harry said, confusion starting to creep in.

"Glamours." Draco whispered looking to Sirius who nodded his head.

"Your joking." Harry looked around incrediously. "Oh my god, you guys are serious aren't you."

"Yes unfortunately we are." Sirius said gravely whispering an incantation under his breath that Harry didn't seem to hear.

Harry stared out into space as his mind finally started to grasp what he was being told. It took him a moment to notice everyones eyes turning to stare at him in awe. He turned around and looked at Draco frowning when he gasped and jumped back.

"What the hell!" Draco cried as Harry's features began to change to resemble someone they knew all to well.

X-x-x-x-x

Guys gosh Im so sorry its taken so long! This was so hard to finish. I dotn know why. I just now finished typing it up so Im getting it uploaded as soon as possible! Im so sorry. The next chapter some things will start to make better sense. Please don't hate me! Please review and tell me who you think his father is :) I Love reviews!

3Denny L/S Ronnie 3 **Dances **I got my baby back!


	11. Author Note!

Hey everyone! I just thought I would warn you that I may not be updating for a while. Im going to North Carolina tomorrow.  
I will be writing down there but I wont be able to update until I get back home and get it all typed up.  
Sorry for making you guys wait for so long :) Please dont hate me!

Love,  
x3Dennyx3 


	12. Back At One

Back At One

Dude! Im soooo sorry! I havent updated in forever! I havent been writing since forever! Ive been having computer problems, family problems, laziness, lack of inspiration, school starting back, and now my dad is in the hospital so please forgive me : Im really sorry! Ill try to update more frequently now...Im not so sure how often it will be though Im still trying to adjust to high school so.. Well anyway here is chapter what chapter is this? Please review me...if I have any reviewers left : Excuse my bad spelling and grammer I currently dont have a spell check or grammer check until I re-download Microsoft Office...

Disclaimer: I dont own anything...It makes me sad... Tear Song is Back At One by Brian McKnight.

---------x--------

"Dray, whats wrong?" Harry asked, advancing toward Draco who began to step backwards with his mouth hanging open.

Harry heard the door bang open followed by the oddly familiar sound of bubbly giggles.

Harry spun around to see Cammie giggling and holding hands with the girl that came in with Lucius.

"Chris?" they asked together. "Chris!" the girls ran toward him throwing their arms around him and pressing their lips to each cheek.

Harry pulled back looking confused for a second before his eyes lit up and a grin found its way onto his face. "Aleeah!" Harry screeched, "Cammie!" he hugged the girls breathlessly.

Cammie looked over Chris's shoulder to see Draco visibly tensing. Chris kissed both the girls back on their cheeks before he was ripped away and slammed into a hard chest as arms wrapped protectivly around his waist.

"What are you doing Draco?" Cammie asked. "I thought you were with Harry."

"He may look different but he is Harry."

"What? No he is Chris?" Aleeah said furrowing her brow.

"Wait," Lucius interupted, "How do you know Aleeah?"

"How do you know her?" Chris asked.

"She was," Lucius looked Aleeah hard in the eyes, "in prison with me." He finished uneasily.

Chris's eyes darted to Aleeah, "What?"

Aleeah opened her mouth to answer but was interupted by a deep voice similar to Chris's, "I suppose some things need to be cleared up."

"Father! Uncle!" Aleeah and Cammie called as Chris turned to the voice.

"Father?" he asked in disbelief.

"Chris?"

"Tom?" Sirius asked turning to him also.

"Well, now that we are all reaquainted..." Cammie said with a smirk.

"I think..." Lucius frowned, "Im confused..."

Remus kissed Lucius on the cheek patting his head fondly, "Of course you are dear."

Cammie and Aleeah's mouth dropped open, "Now I think we are."

Tom sighed in mock frustration, "Everyone sit."

"Yes, my lord." Camme said mockingly before cracking up followed by Aleeah and Harry.

Draco looked to his father in horror, "Father, have I went crazy?"

Lucius sighed, "I think we all have son."

Tom scowled, "Well if my children..and niece are finished mocking me now I would like to explain to everyone whos mouth is still hanging open why I'm here and why he isnt Harry anymore."

"He isnt Harry anymore!" Draco asked, finally bursting.

"Of course I am!" Chris said pulling Draco into his lap.

"Father," Chris looked at Tom, "I think everyone should be here to hear this, I dont want to have to retell it." He finished quietly looking down. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's waist lovingly.

"Of course Chris." Tom snapped his fingers ordering a house elf to send for the rest of the occupants of the manor.

"Dude..." Cammie started, looking at her uncle, "Shouldnt you hide until Har..Chris can explain wh..." she was cut off by a shriek as Molly, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and the twins walked in.

"Mrs. Weasley, Ron..." Chris warned letting go of Draco to jump in front of Tom as Ron and Molly took out their wands.

"Who the bloody hell are you and why the hell is a bunch of death eaters and their faithful leader in our home?" Ron asked rudly not lowering his wand.

Sparks began to fly around Chris as his temper rose.

"Harry?" George and Fred asked, squinting at Chris.

Chris turned toward the twins cracking a smile, "The one and only."

Hermione's mouth dropped open and she looked like she would faint, "Your...Chris Riddle?.." she asked weakly.

"Harry? You dont look like Harry.." Ron started suspiciously.

Chris shut his eyes and whispered a spell changing back into his other appearance.

Ron's eyes widened, "Harry mate, what are you doing? You date the ferret and now your sucking up to his dad and you-know-who?" "Whats wrong with you?"

"Number one Ronald! Remus is dating Lucius; Number two, my name is Chris, Harry died long ago; Number three dont be rude, his name is Tom and he is my father." Chris smirked, flopping back down beside Draco to let it all sink in and change back to his rightful features.

"You..he...what?" Ron studdered as Molly turned white and started to fan herself.

The twins cracked a grin, "Good going mate!" Fred said sitting down beside Chris and Draco closly followed by his brother, "I suppose there is a reason you called us here to witness this family reunion?" George asked looking up to Tom.

"Yes actually there is if some people could gain some self control and respect." he said with a frown his eyes drifting to Ron and Molly.

Ginny and Hermione pulled them down onto the floor, "Well then get to explaining." Ginny said smiling at Tom.

-------X------

Im sorry I ended it there! Thats all I had written and I really need to go get ready for school tomorrow! I love you guys! Please review and tell me if this totally sucked!

xXxDennyxXx


	13. Honestly

Okay you guys I'm soooo sorry I haven't updated in forever and a day! I just kind of burnt out on this story. I'm trying though so hang in there. I finally got my Microsoft Word back so yay!

(Author's Note) Did I ever say how old they were…well I'm saying they are 16.

Oh and the title is Honestly by Cartel.

xXxXxXxXx

"Well," Tom said looking around at all the attentive faces, "Hmm where to start..." He sat down in front of them all looking off into space, "About 17 years ago, Dumbledore came up with a plan to take over the world. Yes as childish as that sounds its true. Then Harry and Chris was born and it changed everything due to the prophecy made." Tom looked his son in the eyes. "Albus heard the prophecy and killed Harry when he was one year old, he framed me to look like I had did it and took Chris away putting a glamour on him to look like Harry saying that I had killed Chris. All this time I have been in hiding and Albus is the one that has been doing everything under the name of 'Lord Voldemort.'"

Draco looked over at Chris holding him tighter as the tears started to pour out of his eyes. Tom looked around at everyone and sighed. "That's about it. If you want to believe me then that's good, but if you don't that's okay too." He said quietly looking down at the ground.

"Of course we don't believe you…Do you think we are mental! How would anyone believe something like that!" Ron shouted rising to his feet.

"Ron." Chris warned, rising to his feet also, his eyes turning black and the wind starting to blow around him.

"I don't know who you are or what you did with Harry but I will find out." He said turning to face Chris.

Fred and George jumped to their feet picking Ron up and carrying him kicking and screaming into the house.

Chris sighed, "Anyone else want to doubt me?" He asked as Molly ran into the house after her son's.

Hermione put her hand on Chris's shoulder, "Of course we believe you."

Chris smiled, "Thanks 'Mione."

Hermione smiled back pulling him into a tight hug as she started to cry.

"Well now that that's settled, how about we all go inside and have some lunch?" Lucius suggested.

xXxXxXxXx

The late afternoon found Draco and Chris curled up in a blanket watching the sunset from Chris's balcony. "Chris?" Draco asked timidly.

"Yes Draco?"

"Your still the same person you were this morning right? Your not going to change on me are you? Your still my same Harry?" Draco asked searching Chris's eyes for all the answers he needed.

Chris sighed, "Of course I am Draco. I'm the same person I always have been I just have a different background now. I know more; I'm not as naïve. I may look different but that's all…I promise." He kissed Draco lightly on the forehead.

Draco smirked, "You know, I'm just glad that you didn't turn into someone ugly because then I would probably have to dump you. I just couldn't bare to be seen with someone ugly!"

Chris punched Draco lightly, "Hey that's not nice…So are you saying if I looked like say Crabbe or Goyle… you wouldn't love me anymore." He asked with a pout on his lips.

Draco shuttered, "I don't even want to think about it." He smiled kissing Chris's lips lightly.

"Well baby I'm glad you still think I'm hot because I don't know if I could live without this."

Draco grinned laying his head on Chris's shoulder. "I don't think I could either."

xXxXxXxXx

I really hope this doesn't suck as much as I think it does. Leave me reviews please…even if you think it sucks.


	14. With Arms Wide Open

"With Arms Wide Open"

Hey people! I'm back. I know I keep saying sorry for not uploading faster and its getting old but honestly I'm trying. I took a break from everything and now I'm back and ready to go. There are no problems to worry about, no boyfriends, no friend problems, no school problems, and no family problems. Its all good right now so I should be able to get a few chapters out for you. :)

Disclaimer:: As usual I don't own any of this except the people you don't recognize from the books and that's about it. The title is by Creed.

Chris sighed, continuing to watch Draco sleep lost in his dreams. Everything was different now and for once he didn't know where to begin to go back to normal. He got up from the bed throwing on some clothes and kissing Draco lightly on the cheek. Chris opened the door quietly tiptoeing out, heading for his fathers rooms.

Chris knocked lightly on the oak doors knowing Tom was still awake. The door opened quietly and he entered looking around for his dad. "Hello Chris." Came Tom's voice from a corner. Chris turned toward the sound finding his father sitting in an armchair next to the fire with a book in his hands. "Hi Dad." He replied walking over to sit in the chair in front of Tom.

"What brings you here this late?" his father asked, closing his book.

"I couldn't sleep." Chris shrugged, "It's a normal occurrence."

"What's on your mind son?" His father asked searching his face.

Chris sighed, curling his feet under him in his chair, "Nothing really, I just…its just overwhelming, all of this happening now. Am I going to get to go back to school?"

Tom opened his mouth but closed it again as Chris began to speak again, "If I do get to go back, Ill have to pretend to be Harry, wont I?"

"Chris…I…I'm not sure really, I haven't thought about it. I suppose you could go back. Everyone thinks you are dead, it would take some explaining, but we can't show Dumbledore for what he really is yet, it would mess up our plan." Tom said looking sympathetically at his son.

"Its okay, if you think it isn't best I don't have to go back. It would cause so much chaos if all of the sudden Tom Riddle's son comes back from the dead and Harry Potter goes missing."

"I suppose we could tell them the truth about that part. We could just leave out a few details."

Chris raised an eyebrow, "How exactly would you explain this without telling them everything?"

"We could just tell them that a powerful wizard who can not be revealed at this time killed Harry Potter when he was a child and put a glamour on you and put you in his place. It might work actually. Dumbledore will know we know about it so he wouldn't be stupid enough to try anything, the people would know the truth and you would have a lot of freedom Im sure." Tom said with a smirk.

Chris smiled, "I think you were around James too long father, he has rubbed off on you."

Tom returned his son's smile, "Its good to have you back Chris."

Chris's smile turned to a frown his eyebrows creasing, "Dad, I'm worried about Draco."

"What's wrong with him?" Tom asked.

"Nothing is really wrong, I'm just worried about how he's taking all of this. I mean all of them they cant adapt as easily to all of this as Sirius and Remus and myself can. We know the story we know what happened. They don't know. Its just like a whole new world has been thrown at them and there's nothing they can do about it."

Tom leaned forward slightly, "Your worried that they aren't going to be the same around you and your worried you have lost your friend Ronald? Am I correct?"

Chris took a deep breath, "Yeah that's pretty much it."

"Chris, if they are truly your friends they will try to adjust for you. As for Draco, he is truly his father's son and I know he will remain loyal to you. Now I'm not sure about this Ronald boy, according to what I have heard from Ginny he is unpredictable, but I'm sure he will come around eventually."

Chris smirked, "You've been talking to Ginny have you?"

Tom huffed rolling his eyes, "Have you missed my whole point?"

"You have, do you fancy her?"

"Chris that is none of your business."

"You know, back in second year when Dumbles used your Diary and trapped your 16 year old self in it and blah, well Ginny was the one that got took to the chamber and she developed a crush on you, you know." Chris smirked leaning back in his chair.

Tom smiled, "Really now?"

"Well it isn't my business after all so I guess I shouldn't talk about it. I guess I'll be getting back to my room." He teased standing up from his seat and turning away.

"Chris!" Tom whined. Chris started to walk towards the door, "Chris." Tom warned. "Chris! Come back here and tell me this instant!" Chris turned back when he got to the doorway with a grin on his face, "Goodnight father!"

"Goodnight you brat." Tom replied grumpily, sinking down into his seat.

Chris laughed, "Act your age man!" he called as he shut the door behind him, hearing a thump as his father's book hit the door.

Chris chuckled all the way back to his room, glad to have his father back. He sensed something was wrong as soon as he got near his door. He hastily pushed opened the door, running into the room, seeing Draco sitting on the bed with his knees pulled up to his chest, tears running down his face. Chris ran over to the bed sitting down in front of him, "What's wrong baby?"

Draco sniffed, looking up at Chris with watery eyes, "Nothing, its stupid, I just had a nightmare and woke up and you weren't here and I didn't know where you were and I over reacted."

Chris took Draco into his arms laying down beside him rubbing soothing circles into his back, "I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have left you I went to see my father. I'm so sorry Draco." He kissed him lightly on the forehead.


	15. This Aint A Scene, Its An Arms Race

"This Aint A Scene Its An Arms Race "

Disclaimer: Don't know. Don't own. Don't sue; all you'll get is my computer and my lovely I-pod. Nothing belongs to me, except the people you don't recognize. The title is an awesome song by Fall Out Boy.

Hey! I just put up a new chapter and to be honest it wasn't everything I was hoping for. I thought it kind of sucked. It's actually rather depressing.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

It seemed as soon as Draco and Chris had fell back asleep they were being awoken again. Draco groaned as a house elf shook him awake. "Okay…okay…I'm up, go away." Draco pulled the covers up over his head, pressing closer to Chris, burying his head in his chest.

Chris smiled down at the silvery blonde hair peeking out of the top of the comforter. "Good morning, love." He smiled, kissing Draco on top of the head and wrapping his arms around him. Draco poked his head out from under the blankets, looking up at Chris with a frown, "Sleep." He stated simply, pushing Chris back down as he tried to get up.

"Draco, honey we have to get up, we are going shopping today, remember?" he asked, successfully sitting up and pulling Draco into his lap. He grinned, knowing he won when Draco's eyes lit up at the mention of shopping.

Draco jumped up from the bed, pulling Chris along with him, "Go take a shower, I'm going to go eat. Then we will switch spots and I can take a shower and you can eat." He ordered throwing on a pair of boxers and Chris's t-shirt.

Chris raised an eyebrow, stretching and yawning, "Why cant we just shower and go down to eat together?"

Draco looked over at him and blinked, "If we go in there together we won't be out for a while and we really don't have time for that love. Now go!" he pecked him softly on the lips before dashing out the door, leaving Chris standing in the middle of the room with a blank look on his face, shaking his head. He sighed heading into the bathroom to take a hot shower.

Draco ran into the breakfast room, a grin on his face, almost running into Sirius, "Well good morning Draco." Sirius grinned, amusement dancing in his eyes. "Where's Harry?"

"Shower." He answered quickly dashing around Sirius and falling down into a chair grabbing toast and bacon shoving them down his throat as fast as he could.

Cammie raised an eyebrow, looking up from her coffee, "Draco…babe…" "Where's the fire?" Fred finished for her, eyeing Draco.

Draco grinned, "Shopping." He squealed through a mouthful of food.

Fred looked at Cammie, "Oh no." he groaned, as she began to grin too.

After they had all gotten ready and Draco had checked his image in the mirror a total of six times they set off for Diagon Alley.

They all split up, going off in groups. "Where to first?" Chris asked, wrapping his arm around Draco's leather clad waist.

"Let's go see how big of a dent these two can put in our bank account's." Fred grinned, pointing to Draco and Cammie.

Cammie stuck her tongue out, taking her hand out of Fred's, "We can dent our OWN bank accounts thank you very much."

Chris laughed, "Well I want clothes, shall we go there first?"

"Sure." Draco shrugged, leaning up to place a kiss on Chris's cheek.

Chris smiled down at Draco, as they walked towards the shops full of all different sorts of clothes.

"Can we go to the muggle shops first? I'm in the mood for Dior." Draco said, pointing down a side street.

Chris grinned, happy to be walking down the streets with Draco, feeling good to be able to show his true self. He placed a kiss on Draco's forehead, dropping his arm from around his waist as they came upon the door to the shop, taking his hand instead.

Draco walked in, picking up two shirts and a pair of pants first thing. Chris looked to Fred as Cammie ran off to find a new mini skirt. "What have we gotten ourselves into?" Fred asked, frowning as Draco and Cammie squealed over shoes.

"Just wait, they haven't gotten started yet." Chris laughed, examining a pair of rhinestone studded pants.

"Baby, what do you think?" Draco asked, walking up to Chris with his arms full of clothes.

"Yeah, that's defiantly enough clothes." Chris grinned through his own pile.

"I meant, about the pants, dumbass." He rolled his eyes, holding out the pants for Chris to see.

Chris tilted his head studying the red leather pants, "Do they have them in green?"

"Probably." Draco shrugged, looking around.

"I think you should get dark green." He nodded his head towards a pair hanging near Cammie.

"Kay." Draco smiled happily, running off to switch pants.

They paid for all their clothes and walked back outside into the sunlight, their arms weighed down with bags. "Where to next?" Fred asked.

"I think we should go get our robes now." Draco said, walking back the way they had come.

"Okay, then we can go get our supplies, and I think Narcissa and Sirius are getting our books." Chris said, shifting the bags in his arms, "Then we can go home." He added, looking hopefully over to his boyfriend.

"Yes baby then we can go home." Draco rolled his eyes. He turned to Cammie, "Next time, we are going clothes shopping alone." He whispered, looking darkly up at his boyfriend and Fred.

This is all you get for now. I know I haven't written in a while but I'm sick so I'm sorry. I'm also sorry that some of you guys don't like this story anymore. I've had the direction of this story planned for a while and I'm very proud of it, so I'm sorry if I disappointed.


	16. Author's Note PLEASE READ! ITS URGENT!

Guys, Im so sorry, but I have lost all interest in this story. I hate that it has come to this and Ive been trying really hard to finish this; There is so much going on in my life right now that I dont think I can finish this. Plus I've sort of just lost interest. I've moved on to other Fandoms.

Im sorry to all the people that seemed really interested in this story.

Hopefully, in the future Ill be back with other stories.

Now, Im about to ask a HUGE favor of you guys. Would anyone want to take over for me? You can finish writing it and take it in any direction you want, as long as you dont change what Ive already done. It would be great if someone would finish it for me. I will even beta for you if you want.

PLEASE, someone do this for me

Also, Im changing my penname, so it wont be xtomsxbrunettex anymore.


End file.
